


【港九】山之雪 6

by GOMS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2021-01-13 14:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOMS/pseuds/GOMS





	【港九】山之雪 6

哈，果然不是我的问题。  
无法明确的那种奇怪的躁动，让我难以入睡，羽之却根本闻不到的味道。  
哈哈，好可笑，真是一个笑话。为什么我上一秒还在苦恼着怎么才能折磨金廷祐的问题？Omega，一个Omega，对Alpha来说，只要想就可以为所欲为的对象。  
是Omega的话就无所谓了，之所以讨厌那张脸，曾经以为是Beta所以无法说出口的让我痴迷的那张脸上，在面对我时嫌恶的表情，我讨厌那个表情。  
棋还是没有找到创可贴，我拦住他，“别找了，刚才羽之好像回来了，你走吧。”  
“回来了吗？那你的手……”  
“没事，我去用水冲一下就好，不是很深。”  
棋只好点点头，想把手里的药瓶放回原来的抽屉。  
“我来吧。”从他的手中把那个药瓶抢了过来，棋叮嘱着“在右边抽屉的黑色盒子里噢，我还以为是放创可贴的……”  
药被我塞进校服口袋。  
舔了舔被刀切到的那只手指，血腥的味道在口腔中弥漫开来。  
我低头盯着地面上滴上的血迹，没有去做任何其他的事，从搬到这个宿舍以来，没有这么冷静过，滴下的血让我冷静，伤口处的痛感也让我冷静，让我的大脑更为顺畅。  
人会在一条路上越走越远，因为抱着侥幸心理，再向着未知的前方走下去，总比回头更容易，这就是贪图欲望的人，没错，就是这样。  
金廷祐背着书包走进来，他也看到地面上的血迹，脚步微微顿住了一下，还是平静地走了过去。我们在宿舍里不说话，把彼此当作空气一样无视。我走到窗边关上窗，他进了卫生间洗漱，稍后走了出来，坐到自己书桌前。我扯了一块纸巾把地面上和自己桌面上的血迹擦掉，然后走到门前锁上了门。  
上锁的声音在安静中非常明显，金廷祐不由得转头看了我一眼。  
“起来。”我说。  
金廷祐神色一僵，他攥紧手中的笔，指节攥得发白，八成以为我又打算找他的麻烦，额，不过这么想也没错。看得出来他很害怕，毕竟我每次找他麻烦都比上一次要更加严重。金廷祐站起来，但还是不自觉地往后退了一小步。  
我站在门口抱着手，“很怕我打你是不是？”  
金廷祐沉默地看着我。  
“是不是觉得无端经受这一切的自己很坚强？是不是心里想着觉得绝对不要对我低头？金廷祐，你肯定不知道我现在心里想的什么，其实我真是发自内心感谢上次你没有屈服，不然，我可能永远不知道自己错过了什么。”  
“你到底想说什么？”金廷祐终于开口。  
“金廷祐，”我冲着他笑了笑，“你要跟我道歉，怪胎。”  
“那天早晨，不是你把我吵醒的吗？”  
我从校服口袋里，把他的药拿出来。  
金廷祐惊惧地往后退了一大步，整个人靠到了窗边。  
我拿着手里的药瓶朝他摇晃，药瓶里的药片塞得满满当当，摇晃的声音效果听起来非常不错，金廷祐倚在窗沿上，面色惨白地看着我。  
“怎么啦？摆出一副我在欺负你的样子，怪胎。”  
他回击的声音很微弱，简直像薄冰一样一触即碎，“还给我……”他指的是药。  
绝对不会，还回去是不可能的，这是我抓到的把柄。我慢慢悠悠地继续摇晃药瓶，让药片在里面发出有节奏的脆响声。一边摇着，我说：“你骗了大家，原来是个Omega的身体。”  
原来如此，那第一面就让我嗅到的，清凉的山雪味道，并不是其他什么，而是他身为Omega的味道。  
只有我能闻到的味道。  
“……对不起。”怪胎看着眼色在跟我道歉，把柄被我抓在手里，哈哈，他哀求地说道，“对不起，原谅我吧。”跟以前那坚决的态度完全不同。  
“只有对我说对不起是不够的，”我坏心地说，“要告诉大家真相，到时你再跟他们祈求原谅吧。”  
“不！……不要！”  
金廷祐冰雪一样的脸庞终于因为我的话语扭曲，不甘心地往前走了两步。我立刻把药瓶收进手心。  
“想从我手里抢走？”  
“不要说……求你，不要告诉其他人……”  
从他樱红的嘴唇中，吐出软弱的抗议声，我却想到了更优的方法。  
当时的自己，正因为枯燥的学业每日每夜都度日如年，旺盛的精力也无从发泄，原先每周一次男生们的聚会，也因为越来越多的学校作业消失，我应该做点什么呢？我的日子该用什么来消磨呢？  
金廷祐哀求的声音传进耳内。  
“那你给我标记吧。”  
没有经过大脑的话语，直接说了出来。  
人类社会就是这样，从一生下来就决定等级，是难以攀登跨越的金字塔。Omega只能被一个Alpha标记，一旦被标记就几乎是终生的事情，即使想要重新开始人生去清洗标记，也必须冒着生命危险做手术。而Alpha就不同了，可以随心所欲的标记Omega，只要见到想要的Omega，即使没有经过同意，也可以毫无障碍的进行标记，自己根本没有任何损失。简直是天生的统治者，拥有获得了优待的人生。  
虽然我不能喝酒，但我的味道是伏特加酒，味道非常纯烈，爸爸对我的味道非常满意，夸赞我是个可以让他为之骄傲的Alpha。  
因为我突然的要求，金廷祐面上血色尽失，他的脸色本来就很白，现在更是如此。我听到他不敢置信地说：“什、什么？”  
什么？很奇怪吗？我不满地想，标记又怎么了，反正他这样子的怪胎，将来一辈子也不会像其他Omega一样嫁人生小孩的，与其白白浪费掉那种身体和美丽的脸，还不如被我标记了玩，就算有了小孩也可以毫无压力地打掉。而且听别人说，打的次数太多那里会坏掉，以后再也不能生育，那不更好，对于竭力隐瞒自己Omega身份的金廷祐来说，我也算是帮了他一个大忙。  
“不想让其他人知道的话，就让我做。”我把药瓶攥进手掌心，双手环抱在胸前，用冷酷的语调通知他。  
自己说出这番话时的面孔，应该像魔鬼一样可怖吧，不然，为什么金廷祐要露出那么恐惧的神情?我抓着手里的药，慢慢向他走去。  
无处可逃的，怪胎。  
美丽的脸，雪白的面孔，漆黑色的瞳孔，紧抿到发白的嘴唇，让我的心脏狂跳。  
“不要。”背抵在窗沿上，金廷祐摇着头哀求道，颤抖的声音。但我不可能停下的，走到他面前，金廷祐慌乱地想要避开我，朝着宿舍门的方向逃去，被我紧紧抓住了手腕。  
“大家知道你是Omega的话，学校里的其他Alpha也不会放过你的。”我劝说着，手上用力把他甩到了他自己的床上。  
他的双臂胡乱地在空中挥舞着，手指在我脸上乱抓阻挡。  
我压到他身上，掐住他的脖子，恶狠狠地说：“你反抗什么？当初隐瞒自己Omega的身份，就该想到有这一天！”  
“知不知道我因为你多倒霉！”我压到他身上，指着他的鼻子骂道。  
窗外突然下起了雨，一瞬间就变得好大，噼噼啪啪地拍打着窗户，手从他的校服腰际摸索进去，很瘦的身体，金廷祐脸上现出一丝红晕，推拒着我的手。  
“住、住手……”  
如同烈焰一般刺激，纯粹无比的伏特加味道。  
金廷祐紧闭上双眼，痛苦地咬住牙，他绝对无法抵抗我的信息素，一定会发情。  
深深地把脸埋进他的颈间，有些无法自控地低叹着：“好好闻……好香……”  
那几近无味的山雪味道，此刻却不容忽视地刺激着我的大脑，犹如吸毒般的迷幻，我深深嗅着，伸出舌头慢慢地舔吮他的颈线，身体仿佛在被炙烤，变得无比火热。  
金廷祐拼尽全力维持着最后一丝清醒，他漆黑的眼珠已经蒙上了一层细细的薄雾，吐息温热，喘息变得粗重，“不、不要！”  
大腿却已经难以忍受地微微蹭着，我粗鲁地往下扒着他的校裤，话几乎都说不清，“好香，你好香……”  
金廷祐的身体已经变得绵软无力，不再有丝毫反抗，从口中吐出低低地呻吟：“啊……”  
明白了自己即将面临的命运，金廷祐无声地掉下了眼泪，他想捂住口鼻，胳膊才抬到一半就被我轻轻按下去，好舒服，摸起来好舒服，好软的身体，我气息粗重地贴着他的脸舔掉落下来的眼泪，疯了，为什么那么渴，完全不够，什么都不够，还想要更多。  
发情时他信息素的味道，怎么会这么香，几乎要头晕目眩，心脏怦怦地跳动着，我大口大口地呼吸，那山雪的味道从鼻腔口腔灌入我的身体，我的大脑。太可怕了，竟然会这么好闻，仅仅是散发到外部的气味，就好闻到让我完全丧失了理智。  
对这具身体的渴求，让我煎熬无比，浑身的血液仿佛都在沸腾，双眼发红伸手探下去，又湿又滑，滚烫的皮肤上粘腻的液体，让我下意识地揉搓着，听到金廷祐粗喘之间溢出来的呻吟：“啊、不……嗯……”  
那声音燃烧着我的所有清醒的意识，死死抵住他的双腿，缓慢地一寸一寸地插了进去，被紧紧包裹住的湿热感，让我舒爽得身体微微发抖，好爽，好热，好舒服。  
“好舒服，好舒服……”情不自禁地说着，完全地顶进去，金廷祐短促地叫了一声，高热的体内一下一下地抽搐着，挤压着，舒服到从身后尾椎一路上来的颤栗感，那个地方，好软，好热。终于失控地撕咬住金廷祐的嘴唇，手穿过他的后背，紧紧地按到自己身体上，下面凶狠地贯穿着。  
舌头钻进他微张的嘴唇，濡湿的唇瓣，无力地被我纠缠着的舌尖，软得似乎要融化成水。好甜，好想全部吃掉，不知疲倦般地吮吸着，发出“啧啧”的水声。  
不停地抽插着，每一下都狠狠地顶入，想把自己所有都塞进去，好爽，我口齿不清，津液从我跟他紧密结合着的嘴唇之间流出，“我的、都给我……”  
“啊、嗯啊……”  
金廷祐也不断地发出充满情欲的声音。  
好一会儿，我终于恋恋不舍地从他嘴唇中离开，抬起脸，手移下去按在他的腰间固定，生殖腔已经在连续不断地操弄下打开了小口，我用力压着他的腰，深深地埋了进去。  
金廷祐失神地叫着，两条腿攀在我的腰上，脸颊又红又烫，迷蒙地望着我，眼眸上仿佛汪着一层清酒。好美，这张脸，让我无法抗拒的情不自禁在内心一遍遍勾勒的脸。  
迅速地抵在生殖腔口成了结，金廷祐眼神中染上一丝痛苦，扭曲着面孔，他下意识地恐惧着我在他体内成结的感觉，口中吐出断断续续破碎的叫喊：“不……不能、不要……标记、不可以……”  
完全听不进去。  
听不到他在呻吟了什么，金廷祐软软抬起的手臂阻拦着我，好碍眼，我轻易地打落，抬起的手对着那张想躲避的脸扇过去。  
用力地把他的脑袋按到一边，强硬地俯下身去，狠狠地咬上了他颈后的腺体，结牢牢地卡在他的生殖腔口，咬破掉他的腺体，在生殖腔内射精了。  
因为我的射精，金廷祐纤细的腰一抖一抖的颤着。  
没有任何想法的，只是凭着当下的冲动，标记了金廷祐。只有愉悦感，金廷祐的眼泪从眼角不断地落下，鼻腔中发出难过的呜咽，被这么随便的标记，一定很痛苦吧，可是我好高兴，标记对我来说没有任何坏处。只知道发狠地抱着他，赤红着双眼，痴迷地对着他的腺体咬啮啃噬，下面不停地插入，翻来覆去。  
一直做到他昏迷过去，又被我再度折磨着醒来，最后我才满足地停下。  
看着他热度还尚未退却的脸，纤长的睫毛微微地颤抖着，许久才逐渐平息下来。  
我之前做的一切，在这张脸前都显得有些可笑，被欺骗的情绪涌入我的体内。逼他走，无法看那张脸，讨厌这个怪胎，苦恼着该怎么让他痛苦。  
现在看来，全部都是根本不必存在的烦恼。  
根本不需要难受，也不需要纠结，如果能早一点发现，自己也不会纠结那么久，都是这个怪胎的错，现在被粗鲁直接的标记，也是他自己活该。  
我完全无法移开自己的视线，一直盯着他的脸，想到，我的一切问题都已经迎刃而解。  
爸爸说不能屈服于畜生的本能，但是自己这时才第一次感受到，遵从于畜生的本能，到底有多爽。即使成为丑陋的修罗，被恶鬼拖下地狱，也根本没有关系。即使再重来一遍，两遍，三遍，无数遍，也不会放过他，一定要标记他。既然不是Beta，要跟我住在一起，这是无法避免的事。  
而且，以后也不会放过的，他不是不想离开吗？既然这样，我现在也完全没有了要赶他走的理由，一直玩到厌弃为止吧，在那之前，这具身体都要是属于我的东西。是他自食恶果，妄想瞒过我，现在却变成这样的局面，最后会落得何种下场，也是他必须要承担的。这个怪胎，我想起自己被折磨得无法入睡的夜晚，该死的东西，都是他，害我白白多受了那么多罪。  
以后我绝对会全部讨回来。  
终于恢复了意识，金廷祐的双眼逐渐变得清明。看清楚眼前的我，他痛苦地咬住牙，浑身发抖，嘴唇咬得发白。我从他的眼神中看到了恨意。  
随手打过去一巴掌，金廷祐一下被打得侧过脸去，我伸手掐住他的脖子把脸扭过来，被打过之后他平静不少，眼中的恨意也转眼消失。我看着他的脸，有些得意地笑了。  
“你是我的Omega了哦，以后再也没有自己的人生了。”  
清冽的山雪之上，倾倒了烈酒。  
金廷祐没有开口，但还是不甘心地流着眼泪，泪珠大颗大颗地挂在弯曲的眼睫毛上，眼皮低落地垂着，真是让人恶心的模样。  
平静下来，消退了情欲的那张脸，实在让我感到恶心。  
除了屈辱之外，什么都没有。  
“怪胎。”  
我不高兴地推他，安静的他让我更加生气。  
“怪胎，怪胎！”  
我的挑衅没有得到任何回应。  
没关系，那从初次见面就开始嗅到的山雪，现在已经尽数染上了我的味道，尽管是个怪胎，但好歹也是个美人。我内心清楚，明确的知道，这是强暴。如果不是Alpha和Omega，在任何其他的人之间，都毫无疑问是强暴。不过因为他是Omega，所以我想做什么都没关系，这是畜生的世界，我们都不能逃避。况且他是怎么想我丝毫不在乎，我只觉得自己终于找到了久违的乐趣，每天只需要下课回到宿舍，就可以不停地玩弄他。手中还握有金廷祐无论如何不想要被别人发现的秘密，简直是完美到没有破绽的游戏。  
看着在身下抽噎着流泪的金廷祐，更加坚定了这一点。  
脆弱无能的Omega在我面前，弱小的像天上飘下来的一片雪花，落到我的手掌心上，一眨眼，就会被掌心的温度融化消逝。  
我伸出手摸了摸他脸上的泪，收回来伸出舌头舔了舔。  
“怎么这么能哭啊，眼泪还这么咸。”


End file.
